A Couple Of Thousands
by ResentfulDamon
Summary: 5X22 SPOILER Bonnie & Damon are here, the selfdestruction of the Other Side in front of their eyes, powerless and soon destroyed with it, OS BAMON MAYBE A PART 2.


BONNIE & DAMON 5x22

"People need to have heroes. It makes them feel good to think that, in the middle of the horror, there's someone special who produces miracles."

Sad and powerless. It was for that that she didn't want him to come. She arrived at the moment where Jeremy suddenly appeared, shouting desperately her name, angry and sad. He had a downcast appearance, ready to fall down while he was looking at her, asking her silently to stay. The rest of the group imitated him by looking in the same direction and Elena started to approach to Bonnie, asking herself silently why she was staying set back. Bonnie observed them one last time, impassive. Alaric seemed impassive too, so was Tyler, Elena had her face reddened by tears, staring at Bonnie without understanding. Caroline seemed calm, no sad, no happy. She was taking the things calmly for now. Bonnie smiled inside by telling herself that, at least, she could bring Stefan back to Caroline, before he had to go. Stefan was calm too, despite his appearance even more sad and closed that usually, surely because of Damon. Talking about him, where was Damon? At the second where Bonnie asked herself the question, the group disappeared in front of her eyes to let an empty place, the night, and the wind came. She didn't move, understanding what was happening and knowing that there was nothing to do anymore. It had to happen, soon or later.

She asked herself is Damon had finally got to find the peace, and joined Lexi, and Gram's, and also wondering if she could do it too, find peace and don't end like Silas, and Markos: not well, and alone. But she felt a presence behind her, with steps, perceiving a silhouette raise itself gradually by her side with the steps approaching closer to her. And she immediately understood who it was. At this chaotic moment, no one was in the other side anymore, some found peace, or had been sucked up god-knows-where-else. No one where here anymore, except the one who, maybe, didn't have the opportunity to leave yet.

"This place is going down, isn't it…, It was more an observation than a serious question avid to understand and Bonnie kept staring right in front of her the trees violently move.

-It is, she agreed, seeing this same silhouette now by her side, doing the same thing as her, staring the horizon, watching what was going to arrive, while the wind was stronger and stronger

She felt the beginning of the fear come in the hollow of her stomach in front of this unknown thing, now scaring, and she couldn't stop telling herself that being with Damon was better than nothing.

"I'm sure there are a million people we both rather be with right now,… (She looked at him while he was still staring the horizon) but…" she started, her voice become low on the last word.

But what? What was she going to say? She didn't even know herself and Damon turned his head a little near to her, without looking at her while she looked down, her eyes seeing the Damon's hand close to hers. Fear came again in her, and, she suddenly had the need to tell herself that she wasn't alone, even if that could mean to be with Damon. And, maybe without thinking, she made slide her hand next to Damon's to interlace their fingers. This contact surprised her, so as him, who seemed to react and looked down to see their hand interlaced. She did the same before meeting his blue eyes, a new gust of wind, more violent coming, almost got her losing her balance.

"A couple of thousands at most!" He finally said, turning a second time his head towards her.

He was smiling and, even Bonnie, who wasn't one of his fans, had to admit that he had beautiful eyes. But she was seeing that these same eyes weren't as usual anymore, and that it was a broken and sad smile. Maybe because he just died, and stay stuck in the other side, a little because of her! She asked herself how ended the goodbye thing with Elena. This was so horrible? "Well, of course Bonnie ! Proof, you didn't even want to do it with Jeremy! Stupid girl!" But he was smiling, to give her courage, maybe, but he wasn't smiling with joy or irony as he should do. She smiled too, by slowly bursting out in front of his remark. Even in death, he knew how to be himself. She kept staring at him, seeing the fear or the worry in his eyes, and she kept smiling weakly, wanting to give him courage. Courage she suddenly had, when her fingers had touched his, with a dose of well-being. A blinding light appeared while they were still looking at each other. It still was better that facing the reality, or the destiny, or the universe, or whatever. And Bonnie finished by looking to this light, even more blinding than before while Damon imitated her, both wrinkling their eyes. The Bonnie's courage was now replaced by acceptation while she inspired, staring the light, challenging her.

"Do you think it will hurt?" She simply asked, needing to say something but without knowing what while the wind became intensified around them, shaking them both. The holding on their bound hands became harder while they felt themselves snatched into something unknown.

"I don't kno-" Damon answered, without ending his sentence, both driving in something they didn't know.

And in that moment of loneliness, of fear and who knows, of pain, the only comfort they both found, was that they were together, still holding each other hand. And, as it was the case, that they wouldn't be afraid.

-  
So all I can say about this epi is that there weren't any scene for the Salvatore Brothers and that, sucks so much!  
And also that, after all, I loved this scene between this two and love the idea that in death, they will be together!


End file.
